Dracobots
'''Dracobots '''are a new cog type that are Bossbots mixed in with Dragon-type Pokemon. They outrun the Sellbots in strongest attacks, with a level 12 Salacheese's Paradigm Shift dealing more damage than a level 11 The Mingler's Paradigm Shift. Insignia/Suit The Dracobot symbol resembles a Charizard's face. The suit looks like the cashbot suit, but with circles instead of dollar signs, representing the scaly skin. The Dracobots Rank 1: Bagonky (Flunky + Bagon) Attacks Clip On Tie (1, 1, 2, 3, 4) Pound Key (2, 2, 3, 4, 6) Tremor (3, 4, 5, 6, 7) Shred (4, 5, 6, 7, 8) Bite (5, 7, 8, 9, 11) Hot Air (4, 6, 8, 10, 12) Rage (signature) (5, 7, 9, 11, 14) Rank 2: Pencil Gible (Pencil Pusher + Gible) Attacks Claw Wag (actually finger wag) (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Fill With Lead (3, 4, 5, 6, 7) Tremor (4, 5, 6, 7, 8) Fountain Pen (3, 4, 5, 7, 10) Bite (5, 7, 8, 11, 13) Rub Out (5, 6, 7, 9, 13) Write Off (5, 7, 9, 11, 13) Rank 3: Yesxew (Yesman + Axew) Razzle Dazzle (1, 1, 1, 1, 1) Bite (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) Rubber Stamp (2, 3, 4, 5, 6) Shake (2, 4, 6, 7, 9) Tee Off (3, 5, 7, 8, 10) Synergy (4, 6, 9, 12, 15) Rank 4: Goomymanager (Micromanager + Goomy) Fountain Pen (4, 5, 7, 9, 11) Slime (Signature) (5, 7, 9, 10, 12) Brain Storm/Buzz Word/Claw Wag (Same as real Micromanager) Shake (5, 7, 11, 14, 17) Demotion (Same as real micromanger) Rank 5: Shelsizer (Shelgon + Downsizer) Same damage as downsizer plus: Guilt Trip (10, 11, 13, 16, 19) Rank 6: Huntchomp (Head Hunter + Garchomp) Same damage as head hunter plus: Hot Air (Head Shrink damage + 1) Chomp (Head Shrink damage + 2) Guilt Trip (Head Shrink damage + 3) Rank 7: Haxoraider (Corporate Raider + Haxorus) Same damage as corporate raider Rank 8: Salacheese (The Big Cheese + Salamence, MOST LETHAL COG) Same Damage as The Big Cheese plus: Evil Eye (15, 18, 20, 22, 25) Hot Air (16, 19, 22, 25, 27) Fired (17, 20, 22, 25, 27) Chomp (18, 21, 24, 27, 29) Guilt Trip (20, 22, 25, 27, 30) Demotion/Pink Slip (21, 24, 27, 29, 31) Quake (22, 25, 28, 31, 33) Power Trip (24, 27, 30, 33, 35) Paradigm Shift (25, 35, 45, 55, 137, but however, accuracy is only 20%, and it's rarely used) Boss: The CHAIRMAN! (PKMN Champion Lance + Cog Boss CEO) Suit parts needed: 19 Promotion units: Dragon Scales Dracobot HQ: Off Slumber Street in DDL Courtyard level range: 9-11 Cog Facilities Yellow Flame Course: No laff limit (Cog levels range from 1 to 9, with a level 12 Master Tamer) Red Flame Course: 113 laff points required (Cog levels range from 3 to 11, with a level 12 Master Tamer) Blue Flame Course: 118 laff points required (Cog levels range from 6 to 11, with a level 12 v2.0 Master Tamer) Earning Your Promotions Bagonky # Level 1: 160 Scales # Level 2: 210 Scales # Level 3: 260 Scales # Level 4: 310 Scales # Level 5: 1,300 Scales Pencil Gible # Level 2: 260 Scales # Level 3: 340 Scales # Level 4: 420 Scales # Level 5: 500 Scales # Level 6: 2,100 Scales Yesxew # Level 3: 420 Scales # Level 4: 550 Scales # Level 5: 680 Scales # Level 6: 810 Scales # Level 7: 3,400 Scales Goomymanager # Level 4: 680 Scales # Level 5: 890 Scales # Level 6: 1,100 Scales # Level 7: 1,310 Scales # Level 8: 5,500 Scales Shelsizer # Level 5: 1,100 Scales # Level 6: 1,440 Scales # Level 7: 1,780 Scales # Level 8: 2,120 Scales # Level 9: 8,900 Scales Huntchomp # Level 6: 1,780 Scales # Level 7: 2,330 Scales # Level 8: 2,880 Scales # Level 9: 3,430 Scales # Level 10: 14,400 Scales Haxoraider # Level 7: 2,880 Scales # Level 8: 3,770 Scales # Level 9: 4,660 Scales # Level 10: 5,500 Scales # Level 11: 23,300 Scales Salacheese # Level 8, 13, 15, 20, 30, 40: 3,430 Scales